


Ein Faible für den Mond

by fanpersoningfox



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Tattoos, fanboy Friedrich, schoethe - Freeform, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Johann wacht auf im Bett eines jungen Mannes, der eines seiner Gedichte auf den Rücken tättowiert hat. Unter Anderem.[schoethe tattoo au]





	Ein Faible für den Mond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traveling_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveling_ink/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Ich habe es dann auch endlich mal geschafft, etwas zu diesem wunderbaren fandom beizutragen.
> 
> Es ist alles travelling_ink's Schuld.

Sonnenlicht schien durch die etwas schief angebrachten Jalousien und kitzelte Johann an der Nase, weckte ihn auf. Blinzelnd versuchte er, sich zu orientieren; das hier war nicht sein Bett. Ikea Bettwäsche war noch nie sein Ding gewesen.

Was man im Halbdunkel vom Zimmer erkennen konnte war furchtbar unaufgeräumt, überall lagen Bücher, dazwischen Kleidungsstücke und lose Blätter. Besonders ins Auge fiel Johann eine Unterhose, die oben auf einem unwahrscheinlich schiefen Stapel Bücher hing.

Moment. Das war seine.

Schon waren die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder da, stürzten auf ihn ein wie Regen. Die Party.  Menschen, tanzend, auf engem Raum. Alkohol. (Zu viel davon, dem dumpfen Druck in seinem Schädel nach zu urteilen.) Der junge Mann. Sie hatten getanzt. Geflirtet. Sich geküsst, die Party verlassen. Lippen, Hände, Zungen, Körper, ein langgezogenes Stöhnen…

Jetzt vollständig wach setzte Johann sich vorsichtig auf. Neben ihm lag, wie erwartet, ein schlafender junger Mann. Die blonde Lockenmähne, die um ihn auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet war, deckte sich mit Johanns Erinnerung, auch wenn sie im Licht der Morgensonne einen eher rötlichen Schimmer hatte. Das Gesicht des Mannes konnte er nicht erkennen, da jener von ihm abgewandt auf dem Bauch lag. Dafür hatte er jedoch freien Blick auf dessen Rücken, welcher fast vollkommen von einem Tattoo eingenommen wurde.

Es war das Bild eines vollen Mondes, der aus Wolken aufging über Baumwipfeln, und darüber in geschwungenen  Lettern Verse, die Johann nur zu bekannt waren: „ _Es schlug mein Herz, geschwind zu Pferde!“_ , begann es zwischen den Schulterblättern, während die letzten Zeilen „ _Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden! Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!“_ unter der Bettdecke verschwanden, die den Schlafenden noch bis über die Hüften bedeckte.

Dieser Mann hatte Johanns _Willkommen und Abschied_ auf den Rücken tätowiert. _Ok. Wow_. Ob ihm wohl bewusst gewesen war, dass er den Autor des Gedichtes im Bett hatte? Wahrscheinlich, das würde jedenfalls seine anfängliche Nervosität erklären.

Wenn Johann sich doch nur an seinen Namen erinnern könnte… Heinrich? Friedrich? Dietrich? Irgendetwas auf  -ich.

Er sollte gehen bevor der andere aufwachte, das würde ihnen beiden Einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen.

Vorsichtig schälte Johann sich aus der Decke und stand auf. Sein Magen und auch sein Kopf protestierten, ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. _Verdammter Kater_. Dennoch sammelte er seine Kleider auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Schon am Gehen?“

Die Stimme klang rau und verschlafen und viel zu angenehm. Johann zuckte zusammen und drehte sich wieder zum Bett um, wo sich sein Gastgeber mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste Johann nicht, was er zuerst anstarren sollte: das Gesicht des anderen, das aussah wie das Werk eines Bildhauermeisters der antiken Klassik, trotz der dunklen Schatten unter den hellen Augen, oder dessen Brust, die genau über dem Herzen ein weiteres Tattoo zierte: die letzten beiden Strophen von Johanns _An den Mond._ Damit war nun wohl endgültig klar, dass dieser Mann ein Faible für den Mond hatte – und für Johanns Lyrik.

„Äh –, “ brachte der große Dichter eloquent heraus. Sie starrten einander an.

Der Andere errötete und wandte den Blick ab.

„Uh, ich könnte Pfannkuchen machen, wenn du zum Frühstück bleiben möchtest…?“

Johann nickte reflexartig, obwohl sich sein Magen schon beim bloßen Gedanken an Essen umzudrehen drohte.

„Dann sagst du mir aber auch nochmal, wie du heißt.“

„Ähm. Friedrich. Schiller. Ja“, antwortete Friedrich und wurde dabei wenn möglich sogar noch röter. Es ließ ihn ungemein jung aussehen; er wirkte furchtbar nervös und so fehl am Platz, wie jemand das in seinem eigenen Bett nur tun konnte.

Johann unterdrückte sowohl ein Augenrollen als auch ein Schmunzeln und setzte seinerseits zur Vorstellung an:

„Ich bin Joh– “

„ –hann Wolfgang von Goethe. Ich weiß.“

Perplex starrte Johann Friedrich an. Die Röte hatte sich mittlerweile dessen Hals hinunter und über seine Schultern ausgebreitet. Johanns Blick wanderte zu den Worten auf seiner Brust. Er nickte. Das war in der Tat keine Überraschung.

„Angesichts der Umstände denke ich aber, dass Johann völlig ausreicht.“

Friedrich sah auf und ihn an; mit seinen glühenden Wangen machte er den Eindruck als würde er gleich vom Schlag getroffen werden oder in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Okay.“

Dennoch rührte er sich kein Stück, sondern starrte Johann weiterhin an wie ein Bild aus einem Traum. Was vermutlich gar nicht so weit hergeholt war.

Nach einem Moment wurde Johann bewusst, dass er immer noch sein Hemd in den Händen hielt, also zog er es an. Die Bewegung schien auch Friedrich aus seiner Trance zu reißen, jedenfalls murmelte er etwas, das wage nach „Pfannkuchen“ klang, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging zum Schrank, um sich auch anzuziehen.

Johann ertappte sich selbst beim Starren, aber wie könnte er auch nicht? Friedrich war wunderschön, splitternackt und von der Hüfte abwärts ebenfalls tätowiert. Johann war ihm nah genug, dass er die Worte lesen konnte, die sich einen blassen Oberschenkel und das gesamte rechte Bein hinunterzogen.

„Der _Prometheus_. Wirklich?“

Friedrich, der sich gerade karierte Boxershorts anzog und immer noch vom Haaransatz bis zum Bauchnabel rot angelaufen war, zog die Augenbrauen hoch:

„Das ist es, was du da anstarrst?“

 Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er einen Kapuzenpulli aus dem Schrank und sich über, und verließ das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Küche.

 

***

**Chiller, 10:43**

_Christian. Hilfe. Goethe steht in meinem Schlafzimmer._

**Corny, 10:44**

_Bitte was??_

**Chiller, 10:44**

_Johann WolfGANG VON GOETHE STEHT IN MEINEM SCHLAFZIMMER, HILFE!!!_

**Corny, 10:44**

_Whoa, chill_

**Chiller, 10:45**

_ICH HEIßE SCHILLER; NICHT CHILLER! UND FUCKING GOETHE IST HIER!!! WAS TUE ICH JETZT???_

**Corny, 10:46**

_Ihn flachlegen?_

**Chiller, 10:46**

_HAB ICH SCHON_

**Corny, 10:47**

_Du verarschst mich._

**Chiller, 10:47**

_NEIN_

**Chiller, 10:47**

_WAS MEINST DU,  WIE DER HIERHER GEKOMMEN IST??_

**Corny, 10:48**

_Pics or it didn’t happen_

**Chiller, 10:48**

_DU BIST MIR KEINE HILFE; KÖRNER!_

***

 

„Du sagtest etwas von Pfannkuchen?“

Johanns Stimme erschreckte Friedrich so sehr, dass der fast sein Handy fallen ließ.

„Äh, ja, bin dabei.“ Er grinste gezwungen. „Kaffee?“

„Gern.“

Während der Kaffee durchlief begann Friedrich, Mehl, Milch und Eier in einer Schüssel zu vermischen. An die Anrichte gelehnt beobachtete Johann ihn, wie er erst ein Ei, dann fast das Mehl und schließlich den Schneebesen voll Teig fallen ließ.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?“

„Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.“

Sein desillusionierter Gesichtsausdruck und der Mehlstaub in seinem Haar ergaben ein ganz hinreißendes Bild; Johanns Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hob die Hand und strich Friedrich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du dir da sicher?“

Ja, die Geste war ein Klischee, aber über die Phase der Subtilität waren sie wohl hinaus und Friedrichs überrascht geweitete Augen und tonlos auf und zu klappender Mund waren das allemal wert. Grinsend trat Johann einen Schritt zurück, darauf bedacht, nicht in die Sauerei am Boden zu treten.

„Wenn du meinst…“

Der jetzt wieder rot glühende Friedrich schnappte sich einige Blatt Küchenrolle und wischte den Glibber vom Boden auf, schaffte es jedoch, sich beim Aufstehen den Kopf hart an der Kante des Küchentisches zu stoßen, und stöhnte schmerzvoll auf.

„Geht es dir gut?“, erkundigte Johann sich vorsichtig.

„Bestens. Geradezu blendend.“

Friedrich rieb sich den Kopf, verteilte dabei auch noch Teig in seinen Haaren und fügte leiser, eher zu sich selbst hinzu:

„Als hätten die Kopfschmerzen vom Kater nicht schon gereicht…“

Er entsorgte die schmierigen Papiertücher im Mülleimer und grinste Johann dann etwas schief an:

„Aber was tut man nicht alles für Pfannkuchen?“

Johann nickte.

„Das ist der wahre Grund, warum ich letzte Nacht mit her gekommen bin. Die dumpfe Ahnung, dass ich heute früh Pfannkuchen bekommen würde.“

Für einen Moment starrten sie einander ernst an, bevor sie fast zeitgleich lachen mussten. Es war schön, zu sehen wie Friedrich sich langsam entspannte.

 

Das sollte sich jedoch kurz darauf wieder ändern, als ihm gleich vier Pfannkuchen hintereinander anbrannten, während Johann ihm mit wachsender Erheiterung vom Küchentisch aus zusah.

„Ich schwöre, normalerweise kann ich das besser“, schimpfte Friedrich vor sich hin und warf seinem Gast einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Johann grinste und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück:

„Ach ja? Mache ich dich etwa nervös?“

„Lässt sich nicht mehr wirklich leugnen, oder?“, antwortete Friedrich trocken und hob in einer kapitulierenden Geste die Hände, wodurch die schwärzlichen Überreste des letzten Pfannkuchens aus der Pfanne, die er immer noch festhielt, glitten und auf den Boden klatschten.

Johanns Grinsen wurde breiter:

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“

Und schon war die Röte wieder da, in Friedrichs Wangen, seinen Hals hinab, bis zu den Spitzen seiner Ohren. Sie stand ihm gut.

Resigniert ließ er die Pfanne sinken, bückte sich, um die Pfannkuchenreste vom Boden aufzulesen, und warf diese zu ihren Leidensgenossen in den Biomüll. Dann seufzte er und sah erst die Schüssel mit dem Teig und dann Johann an.

 „Kannst du zufällig Pfannkuchen backen? Ansonsten würde ich jetzt den restlichen Teig einfach wegkippen und mir die Arbeit sparen, ihn vorher zu verkohlen…“

Schmunzelnd stand Johann auf und nahm ihm die Pfanne aus der Hand, darauf bedacht, dass sich ihre Finger berührten.

„Einen Versuch ist es gewiss wert.“

 

Johann konnte auch keine Pfannkuchen backen. Zwar verbrannten sie ihm nicht, jedoch schaffte er es auch beim besten Willen nicht, sie in einem Stück zu wenden, sodass am Ende ein zerrissener Haufen goldbrauner Fetzen auf dem Teller landete. Friedrich schien das irgendwie zu trösten, jedenfalls sah Johann ihn in seine Kaffeetasse grinsen. Damit war zumindest ein Ziel erreicht.

„Kaiserschmarrn“, verkündete Johann als er den Teller auf den Tisch stellte. „Das Einzige, was fehlt, sind die Rosinen.“

Friedrich lachte: „Ich sehe schon, du bist nicht nur ein dichterisches Genie.“

„Ja, ich bin ein Mann vieler Talente“, grinste Johann und lehnte sich in Friedrichs Richtung gegen die Tischkante.

Dieser blinzelte zu ihm auf, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt:

„Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen…“

Seine hellen Augen blitzten Johann wie herausfordernd an als er die Unterlippe ein wenig vor schob, um gegen eine Haarsträhne zu pusten, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Johanns Magen machte einen Schlenker. Immer noch grinsend lehnte er sich zurück und nahm dann Friedrich gegenüber Platz. Die Pfannku- der Kaiserschmarrn war in der Tat vorzüglich.

 

 

Nach dem Frühstück brach Johann auf, es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit zu gehen, eigentlich war es schon gar nicht sein Stil, irgendwo zu übernachten. Dennoch war er sehr froh, es getan zu haben.

„Uh, auf Wiedersehen?“

Friedrich grinste schief und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Locken.

„Wiedersehen“, nickte Johann, in der Tür blieb er nochmal stehen.

„Und damit das auch klappt…“

Er nahm seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Jackentasche, griff nach Friedrichs Hand, und schrieb ihm ganz ungeniert seine Handynummer auf den Unterarm.

„So. Die lass dir aber besser nicht als Tattoo stechen.“

Friedrichs Grinsen wurde breiter, ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Freude huschte über sein Gesicht und wich dann einem gekünstelt blasierten:

„Naja, wenn du noch deinen Namen dazu schreibst…“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab zu viele Körner Feels, der Junge ist total unterappreciated.
> 
> (Entschuldigt mein Denglisch, pls. Das hier auf Deutsch zu schreiben war schon seltsam, weil ich mittlerweile so ans Englische gewohnt bin...)
> 
> Feedback wäre cool.  
> <3
> 
> mein tumblr ist auch @fanpersoningfox


End file.
